Boar, Deer, and Butterfly
by irismoirae
Summary: 50 shortlists of their lives. "School, trying to skip practice, eventually go to practice, come late, get yelled at by Inojin's mother, beaten up, almost die practicing, go home, eat, practice a little bit more, then sleep. How troublesome." Now with drabble companions!
1. Chapter 1

Hi again.

I don't know why I normally don't write Naruto fanfictions but then the new generation kids are such a heartthrob! Plus I have the time and the idea to make one. Enjoy, and please read and review!

General disclaimer applied; Naruto and its universe. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cover image by ysue-chan . tumblr . moc (erase the spaces between the dots and change the moc to com!)

* * *

 **Boar, Deer, and Butterfly**

 **1\. Meeting**

The three of them stared on each other with their big, longing eyes, tried to wonder what and who exactly the strange babies were, on their first meeting ever.

 **2\. Skin**

"Why is your skin so pale?"

"Why is yours so... red?!"

"I don't want to join this conversation."

 **3\. Bribe**

Inojin cringed everytime he counted his monthly allowance. Most of them were gone; he had used it to buy snacks and sweets so Chouchou would show up to the training ground. He contemplated whether he should blackmail Shikadai on to combining their monthly allowance.

 **4\. Attitude**

Shikadai once had been so eager to really do a practice with Inojin and Chouchou, before he found out that it was extremely tiring to be excellent at something. He decided that slacking off was the best for him.

 **5\. Resolution**

After an hour full of vomitting, cold sweat, and stomachache, Chouchou vowed that she would never eat too much ramen before trying to master her family's ancient jutsu.

 **6\. Punishment**

Inojin and Shikadai agreed that the reason why Chouchou gave them a lot more of bitchy side of herself to them was because they accidentally touched her chest when practicing.

 **7\. Company**

When Inojin was grounded by his mother for drawing on the wall, Shikadai sneakily climbed on to Inojin's window and stayed there for four hours in entire week, despite of how troublesome it was.

 **8\. Present**

Chouchou's secret present for Boruto was a pair of goggles, knowing that his father used to rock the style before.

 **9\. Dessert**

Inojin was trying to figure out what dessert he should order before he was even realize that Chouchou had stolen his wallet to buy pudding for herself.

 **10\. Advisor**

Shikamaru was Naruto's advisor, but that did not mean Shikadai allowed Boruto to boss him around, trying to take advantage of the said situation.

 **11\. Secret**

Inojin and Shikadai once kissed each other on the lips, out of curiosity, when they were four; they swore no one else, even Chouchou, could know about this.

 **12\. Relax**

"Inojin, you should try to be more relax when practising! Try be more like Shikadai, would ya?!"

 **13\. Class**

Inojin was doodling, Shikadai was brooding, and Chouchou was eating. None of them was paying any attention to what Aburame-sensei got to tell that day.

 **14\. Treat**

The three of them said nothing good, in purpose, when Chouchou's dad treated them to restaurants when practice ended so Chouji would bring them to another restaurant the next day, trying to please them. Free food!

 **15\. Accident**

Chouchou and Shikadai was trying to give Inojin a surprise birthday cake, but instead they accidentally dunked their friend's face on to the cake.

 **16\. Generosity**

Chouchou did not say anything when she accidentally saw Inojin fanning a sleeping Shikadai, knowing that the boy could not stand the hotness of Konoha's summer.

 **17\. Boyfriend**

"You know, I really would date one of you if I don't have to grow up with you. You boys kind of gross."

 **18\. Brain**

"Shikadai, you are the smartest in the three of us," Inojin chirped, his hands full with ninja books for the next tests, "But please, if you don't study enough, you would be joining Boruto as the duo dumbs of the class!"

 **19\. Birthday**

Birthday present for Shikadai from Chouchou and Inojin was a handful of free pass no training coupons, which Shikadai took it weirdly happily.

 **20\. Union**

"You are all have these quite individuality and each of you really stand out," Sarada once said, "But as a group, you guys complete each other. And that is really cute."

 **21\. Uncle**

Gaara treated Shikadai, Chouchou, and Inojin like his own children. No matter how busy he was, he would took them around the city when the kids visited Sunagakure.

 **22\. Paint**

"I want to learn how to draw faces, so I can show Chouchou how fat she is." Inojin plainly said to his father during one of their training sessions.

 **23\. Support**

Shikadai and Chouchoi purposely leaving Inojin behind so the boy could ask Sarada whether she wanted to go home together or not.

 **24\. Sleepover**

One night together with the Hokage family when his parents were out for a mission, Shikadai found out how less troublesome Inojin was, compared to Boruto's neverending chatter and lame jokes.

 **25\. Crush**

"Geez, Mitsuki! If you really like me just say it! No need to stare at me like I'm somekind of a greasy meat!"

 **26\. Beauty**

Chouchou liked visiting Yamanaka's residence, so she could see Inojin's mother and ask her for beauty advices.

 **27\. Liking**

"Mom, please! I promise to clean those troublesome dishesㅡjust don't make me train with Metal Lee! He likes to practice more than Inojin and it creeps me out!"

 **28\. Holiday**

"We won't cut the rope until dusk," Chouchou said as Shikadai tied the last knot of the rope, which held a struggling Inojin to a tree, "Now enjoy your first day of skipping practice!"

 **29\. Insult**

"No one can tell her that she's fat, ugly, and annoying except me and him," Inojin snapped furiously, while Shikadai pinned the poor civilian boy using his shadow jutsu, "We're the only guy who can make her cry, and not you!"

 **30\. Turns**

Chouchou was sick because she ate a bunch of expired snacks. It left Inojin and Shikadai playing rock paper scissors to determine who was going to be the first one carried her to her home.

 **31\. Intelligence**

When Aburame-sensei called the top three students of the class, he also mentioned Inojin and Shikadai's name. Chouchou then would clap the hardest and whistle the loudest.

 **32\. Mess**

When they together had a failed practice which led to a fire and catastrophe, Shikadai pretended to not hear sobs from Inojin, and Inojin pretended to not see Shikadai's shoulder trembled heavily.

 **33\. Date**

Everytime Chouchou went with Anko for a dango date, she never forgot to bring at least one for each boy.

 **34\. Picture**

It took a promise of giving Inojin junk food for the whole weekend, promise of letting Shikadai choose the material for practice, and a promise of giving Chouchou a special beauty class, but Ino managed to take a picture of three of them in a decent clothes and expression.

 **35\. Uptight**

To make his friends see that he was not always thinking about practice all the time, Inojin agreed to make a prank with Boruto.

 **36\. Appreciate**

Temari liked having Inojin and Chouchou come for a sleepover. Partly because Inojin helped to cook and clean, and Chouchou ate everything Temari gave her.

 **37\. Friends**

They all had tried to have and mingle with different best friends but they always went back together again and again.

 **38\. Happiness**

Inojin almost died of excitement when Sarada asked him to come and babysit Himawari together.

 **39\. Horror**

"NO. MAKE THE ROACH GO OR I WILL MAKE YOU KNOW HOW MY CHUBBY FIST TASTES LIKE."

 **40\. Women**

"Dad, if all women are as troublesome as Chouchou and eat as much as she does, I want to be a gay instead." Shikadai blatantly said, leaving Shikamaru's jaw hanged open.

 **41\. Party**

For Chouchou's birthday, the boys combined their allowance and rent Ichiraku's for a whole night. Chouchou could pick any menu she wanted and as many as her stomach allowed it. She nearly broke in tears.

 **42\. Ponytail**

"I think you should let your hair long and don't cut if even if you're a grown man later."

"Hm? Do you think so, Chouchou?"

"I know so! You'll be a heartthrob!"

 **43\. Itinerary**

"School, trying to skip practice, eventually go to practice, come late, get yelled at by Inojin's mother, beaten up, almost die practicing, go home, eat, practice a little bit more, then sleep. How troublesome."

 **44\. Suggestion**

Inojin voluntarily suggested that they skip practice for today. Shikadai and Chouchou almost knocked him on the head, believed that someone with shape-shifting jutsu just replaced their friend.

 **45\. Tears**

Inojin cried violently when he accidentlly left his bedroom windom open and the wind took his sketches away.

 **46\. Father**

Chouchou still wondered whether Chouji and Karui were her real parents. He preferred the Seventh or maybe Sarada's father.. or Uncle Shikamaru seemed okay too. Her mother must have been Aunt Ino, because they both are pretty.

 **47\. Maternal**

Shikadai tried really hard to pretend that he was not excited when his mother told him he could practice the wind jutsu with one of her mother's old fans.

 **48\. Understanding**

"Pffft! There's no waaaay I'm going out with Inojin! I'd rather be single! You can have him, Sarada-chan. You have my blessing."

 **49\. Troublesome**

"Well, you are still a girl, and my best friend on top of that. So, I don't care how troublesome it is, if you are home alone I will accompany you."

 **50\. Team**

Despite everything that had happened and would happen, the three of them eagerly counted the days where they would be the one who preserve the heritage of their clans, and anticipated the time when they could finally surpass their ancestors as the new generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.


	2. Drabble 1

**Drabble 1**

Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its universe.

* * *

Each of them starred into one another, with their big and wondering eyes, trying to figure out what or who the other was.

It was a rather sunny day; a perfect day for lazying around and doing nothing. The villages were surprisingly in a peaceful state, so the shinobis were not working that much. To use up the situation, Ino arranged a playdate for her son and her teammates' kids, which was considered as extremely troublesome and ruined the perfect day for the other males of the team.

Nevertheless, the three families were sitting comfortably in the living room of Yamanaka residence, eating cold noodles and talking about anything while their slightly-older-than-one year old children were in the next room.

Inojin, the eldest of them by a mere two months, sat still while figuring out what to do with the other two strangers in his playroom. He crawled a little bit, but then startled when the only boy in the room beside him started doing the same.

Inojin's startle made himself lose his own balance. His pale face buried to the ground with a faint thud sound.

Shikadai, who was always curious about almost anything, immediately put his full attention to the presence of two other babies in the room. He noticed that one of them started intensely to him. The black haired boy then decided to come near him, but then surprised when the pale baby fell.

Shikadai raised his brows, obviously attracted to anything Inojin was doing right now. He thought Inojin was doing something fun, and Shikadai wanted to be a part of it.

Chouchou, on the other hand, cared about nothing but the fact that the strange things could not be eaten. She was already capable of differentiating between people and food, and the strange things there were nothing resembled food that her father always gave her. Thus, it made her basically wandering around, trying to find something edible to be eaten.

However, the thud sound and the pit-a-pat sound of Shikadai's fast crawling turned her attention. They obviously were going to play something, and Chouchou did not want to be left behind.

Inojin still could not get up; he always took a rather longer time to gain composure after falling. It gave Shikadai the time to position himself and sat on top of Inojin's body; the boy was clearly thinking that Inojin was suggesting the game of human pile. The additional weight made Inojin shocked, and he started screaming for help.

Only, his muffled scream (for his face was still facing the tatami floor), invited Chouchou who was clearly thinking that it was a cry of joy. She thought the boys there wanted to make her join the game, which she did. She tried to climb and use Inojin's chubby tummy and Shikadai's big head for support. Only, they were moving too much to offer balance for the only girl in the group, which led to the point where now Chouchou was lying on her back, falling.

Shikadai, who witnessed everything, started to giggle. His lose of focus made Inojin gained all his energy and able to raise, resulting in Shikadai sliding down to the tatami floor and stopped his giggle in a flash.

Then the room went silent; they went back to starring onto each other's eyes, before Chouchou use the short silence to throw a plastic red ball to Shikadai's face.

For the babies, it meant one thing; toy war.

They spent the entire afternoon throwing things which their short and chubby hands could grab to each other. Pulling other's hair. Screaming. Kicking. Biting.

Laughing.

They were clearly enjoyed it.

They did not remember who was the first one to fall asleep. However, when they were awake and found themselves tucked inside their own parent's hug on the way to their home, they wondered whether they could meet each other again tomorrow.

* * *

So I'm going to make drabbles from this shortlists! You are my Math actually gave me this idea through review and I though, hm, why not? So here's the drabbles! I'll try to make them really fast but hey, 50 is a big number so stay tune, okay! X


	3. Drabble 2

**Drabble 2**

Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its universe.

* * *

Shikadai really hoped that he could escape today's bickering. For real, this time.

He was on the way home from the academy with his two bestfriends when someone (he did not sure which one of them) mentioned that their skin colours were all different. And, no surprise, Inojin and Chouchou was trying to be the one with the best skin colour, just like in any other departments.

What a... usual.. day.

"Why are you so pale, Inojin? You look like dead person trying to find your way to the graveyard!" Chouchou pointed her finger to Inojin's chest, "And with your eye colour and your hairdo, you look like someone just poured a bleach on your body! Did Aunt Ino accidentally drink bleach when she was pregnant with you?"

"Well... you are.. you are.. too.. too red!" Inojin almost could not reply Chouchou' bickering, but he did not want to lose to a girl, especially this girl. "I don't understand why somebody can have a red pigmen. Does it even exist? You're like what... a failed mutation or something?"

"Hey! At least with this colour, someone could spot me easily!" Now Chouchou put her hands on the side of her hip, her brows united in the middle of her forehead, "While you, pale boy, people can easily mistake you with a pathetic, stiff, mannequin!"

"Oh, sorry, but then I can hide and stealth easily!" Shikadai could easily find the mockery in Inojin's tone, "You'll be a suck ass kunoichi who can't even hide because her skin is too red someone can easily spot it in a mile away!" And Inojin ended it by sticking out his tongue at his female friend.

"That's it, you mama boy!" Chouchou grumbled and stomped her feet to the ground. She stopped walking, which made the boys dis the exact same thing. "Now is the moment of truth!"

Shikadai sighed heavily. Not this againㅡnot this moment of truth thingy... One of them always made him had to choose between the two of them. He usually chose, although he made a perfect record that he chose evenly, but this is too much.

"No. I don't want to be a part of this freaky conversation," Shikadai shook his head, "Both of you are absurd already and this conversation even more absurd I can't even understand every single part of it. Now excuse me, and please let me go home without a nasty headache."

With that, Shikadai left his bestfriends who were still too shock to accept the fact that he did not try to make them reconcile or whatever.

"Ah, and by the way," Shikadai said while still walking away, "I personally think that my skin colour is the best just because. Bye."


	4. Drabble 3

**Drabble 3**

Bribe

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its universe

* * *

Inojin gulped. His face turned paler (if it was even possible) it almost turned blue. His hands, which held his black leather wallet that his dad had given him, trembled slightly.

It was badㅡit was rather awful! If his mother knew that he had used almost all of his allowance of this month only in the first week... he would be dead. For sure, this time. However, Inojin thought, would mom be angry if he explained the reason?

Well.. the reason was the one and only Akimichi Chouchou. No, Inojin was not dating her and used all of his money to take her on dates, not a chance in hell thank you very much. Rather, Inojin used his money to buy food, sweets, and snacks so the fatty would show up at the training ground. She had been missing too many practices and he would be blamed if his mother tested their capability of their combined jutsus.

At first, Inojin would only buy her one doughnut. The one doughnut per day only lasted for several days before Chouchou began to slack off again. Inojin had to buy more doughnut plus another companion dish like dango or taiyaki. Every week the must-buy snacks list grew longer and longer and it had put Inojin in this state.

Geez... was Chouchou blackmailing him? Really? Was this even considered as one?

Inojin sighed heavily and slumped on his desk. His brows curved and he had this serious expression just like any time he tried to solve a complicated ninja problem. He could not even buy one doughnut right now and thrn of course, Chouchou would be the bitch side of herself that Inojin really hated, waved her hand then said "Oh, I'm not going to practice without a proper energy!"

Would Shikadai help?

Then a bulb lightened up on top of Inojin's head.

...he would. Inojin knew he would.

Inojin was the only one who witnessed the event when Shikadai broke one of his mother's fan after attempting to copy one of the wind jutsu moves. Inojin knew exactly where Shikadai hid it. Inojin knew exactly how much Shikadai wanted this to be kept secret.

A smirk came accross Inojin's pale lips. Problem solved.


	5. Drabble 4

Drabble 4

Attitude

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its universe.

* * *

"Great job, Shikadai!" Ino exclaimed happily, "The rest of you, try to be more like him on the next practice! Dismissed!"

Shikadai could not be more proud of himself that day. He was aware of the fact that Aunt Ino put a really high standard for practice results and to meet her standard was a rare event enough even for Inojin, who trained like it was the last thing he could do. To be able to surpass her expectation was something beyond belief.

It was an amazing feeling. Who knew that choosing to pay more attention in practice so that his mother would not give any extra lessons at home would made him feeling like he was living on top of fluffy clouds; so happy, so relieved, and so proud.

He decided to apply what he had done in today's practice on the next day. The eagerness, the focus, the agility, everything.

When he came to the training ground the next afternoon, suprisingly earlier than the trainers themselves, he saw two figures who were all familiar to him. They were Inojin and Chouchou, who were panting like oxygen was depraved from their lungs. Their body covered in sweat and there were some bruises on their skin. It was obvious that they had been practicing for a quite long time.

"Admit it, Inojin!" Shikadai heard Chouchou's desperate voice, loud enough even when Shikadai was several meters away, hiding between bushes, "We can't do it yet! We have to practice and master the basic jutsu and you know that seal is tricky!"

"I know," replied Inojin, his shoulder slumped like he was defeated, "But it wasn't fair for Shikadai. He could produce the shadow jutsu my Mom was telling about and it is useless if we can't master the companion jutsus. Shikadai's new jutsu will be useless and he will blame us because he can't use it properly."

"Hmmmph, I know." Chouchou was now pouting, "Don't get me wrong but I really was happy when Shikadai produced the shadow. Now it sucks."

"Agreed." Inojin said with a low chuckle, before he sat down and laid his back on the nearby tree, resting himself.

Shikadai was silent. He had been too happy yesterday that he had not notice the sour face of his best friends. If he chose to focus more, he could not be with his friends at every practice because they needed more than him to be able to stand on the same level.

Was this the reason why Dad slacked off? So he was able to practice with Aunt Ino and Uncle Chouji more?

He decided to went back home and put away his excitement. He determined to be the lazy kid once more, so he could spend time more with his friends.


	6. Drabble 5

Drabble 5

Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its universe.

* * *

"I don't want to tell you this, Chouchou," Karui's lecture was heard through the bathroom door, "But I think I'm going to say it. I told you!"

"Ooh, shut up, Mom!" Chouchou snapped back, ready for another heated argument decorated with high-pitched screams and flying vases. However, the certain usual activity of the Akimichi household was interrupted by the growling sound of Chouchou's stomach, as once more she grew green and threw anything left in his digestive system.

"I'll stop when you finally decide to listen to your dear mom, Chouchou!" Karui said once more before she finally left the bathroom door and walked towards the living room, "I'm going to call your beloved aunt Ino and tell you can't come today. Have fun being skinny for a time!"

Chouchou grumbled between her gargles and her short breaths. No matter how much she hated it, she had to admit that her mom was right. She had told Chouchou that what she had been doing was wrong but she never listened. Now she gotta pay the incredibly high price.

But seriously, was not all of this part of her fault also? Nobody told mom to make a steaming bun right before dad took Chouchou to practice body enlargment jutsu, for God's sake! Chouchou could never say no to a freshly made food-well, she could never say no to any food served right in front of her eyes. She ate and swallowed almost all the buns, left only a decent portion for her father and mother to eat.

Then, only for about tons of sweatdrops and countless failed seals, her stomach started to acting up.

Damn. Was this what those skinny girls needed to get through to maintain their perfect figure? Oh, then she never wanted to become one skinny female. Ever. Vomitting like this was enough for her. And added up with the sores from practices; it was hell summed up in a day.

Chouchou promised to herself to never eat, no matter how delicious the food was, before practice.

Or at least, not to go to one with full stomach. Because she could not say no to food.


End file.
